


Pasta Proposals

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Dean calls his mom to ask her to visit. They all go out to dinner for the big announcement...





	

"Cas, you know, we haven't told anyone about us getting married yet." Dean said, stopping his movements. Cas grumbled and so Dean continued to scratch fingers over his scalp.

"I was thinking, I kind of wanted my mom up here when we tell everybody. And it's close to graduation. She could be here for that too." Dean said.

"What's her name?" Cas asked, sitting up from where he had been laying against Deans chest.

"Her name is Mary. She's very nice, you'll like her." Dean said.

"Like Mary had a little lamb. Ok. When will she come?" Cas asked.

"In a few days I hope."

"Ok. Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She only lives a few hours over." Dean said. Cas nodded more to himself, then sat back on Dean.

"You can keep reading." Cas said, holding out the book. He leaned towards Deans hand like a cat and Dean chuckled.

"Ok, alright. You're spoiled."

* * *

"Hey mom, it's Dean."

_"Oh, Dean- I haven't heard from you in so long. How are things going? Is Cas doing alright?" _ ___ ___She asked.

"Yeah, things are ok. Cas is all healed up. It was just a minor sprain I guess, cause he was walking in no time." Dean said. Mary went silent for a moment, then Dean could practically hear her smirk through the phone.

_"Why'd you call? Are you two in a fight? Need advice from your mom?" _ ___ ___

"Wha- no! Mom, it's going great, really. I actually, I called to... Ask if you want to come meet him." Dean said shyly.

_"Oh. Well, I was coming up for graduation-" _ ___ ___

"No, yeah, but earlier. Like Saturday? We could all go out, Cas' family, and Sam and Jess." Dean suggested. Mary went silent again, but before Dean could question her, she was back. 

_"Alright, yes, I'll be there Saturday. Absolutely. Should I bring something nice to wear?" ___Mary asked, whispering like it was a secret.

"I-It's just dinner mom." Dean lied. Mary chuckled. 

_"Alright, I'll bring my dress just in case. Should I pack heavy to stay through graduation? I think that would be best." _ ___Mary said._

"Sounds good. I'm sure Sammy'll love to have you up here. I'll text you my address." Dean said. 

_"Alright. I'll see you soon!" ___Mary said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'll see you. Bye."

_"Love you!" ___Mary called.

"Love you too mom." Dean said, hanging up. Behind him, Cas looked over his shoulder towards the phone, making him jump. 

_________"How long have you been standing there?! We gotta get you a bell." Dean laughed, clutching his chest in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She sounds nice. I like her voice." Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well I'm glad." Dean chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes. Saturday will be nice." Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________"Nervous!" Cas yelled, flapping his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ok, you want to play mirror-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What about we just take some deep breaths, ok? Stop the butterflies. Come on, breathe with me." Dean encouraged. Cas tried, but he couldn't match Deans breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Can't!" Cas yelled. He startled at the knock on the door, and hummed loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No!" Cas yelled, running towards Dean. He almost knocked him off his feet as he hugged him, and Dean hugged him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Cas, I have to let her in. It'll be ok, you'll see. Let's walk to the door." Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Cas panted and held on to Dean as they walked sideways to the door. When Dean opened it, Cas broke away and started flapping his hands, whining loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Mom-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hush. Cas, it's alright. I'm Mary. Do you want me to go?" Mary asked. Cas thought for a moment, and Dean dreaded the answer, but Cas surprised him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, you don't want me to go. But your body does, so we need to teach your body that I'm not a threat. How should we do that?" Mary asked. Cas continued to flap his hands but his whining had stopped. Dean quietly shut the door and watched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm Mary. And you're Cas, and I'm very excited to meet you. Do you want to shake my hand?" Mary asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You're nicer then mother." Cas mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Am I nicer then mother? I promise, I'm very nice. Can I have a hug?" Mary asked. Dean almost spoke up, when Cas shocked him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He went for the hug willingly, letting Mary wrap her arms around him. He stood ramrod-straight at first, but as the stood there, he broke down into little whining noises and hugged back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Let's go sit on the couch. I can get to know you some more." Mary said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Know you. Deans mother." Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oh, but there's so much more to know. Did you know, I used to be a nurse? Just like Jessica, remember her? Sams girlfriend? And when I was a nurse, I helped very sick kids." Mary explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She kept a hand on Cas' back and led him towards the couch, and as they sat down Dean thought he might cry. It was the best reaction he could ever hope for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Mom, Cas really likes you." Dean said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Of course he does. Now why don't you get me some tea? I've had a hell of a drive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________"And then the pheonix saves the man from his pursuers." Cas finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well, that sounds like a very exciting ballet, maybe I'll see it some day. Oh, found another piece." She smiled, clicking together the puzzle pieces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You're very good at puzzles. Dean usually does puzzles with me." Cas explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes, and now he just stares." Mary smiled. Dean say up straighter at the table and put his book down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm not staring."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oh, you are and you know it." Mary smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm just... Admiring." Dean said, flustered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes, I'm sure, but you'll have time to admire your partner later. Why don't you come build this puzzle with us?" Mary asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"That's... Not what I meant." Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Dean, when is dinner?" Cas asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Very soon. We need to leave whenever Gabriel and Michael get here." Dean said, standing from the table. He walked towards the couch and frowned when he realized there was no room. Instead of standing, he sat down on the floor beside the box they had put the puzzle on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We should save this puzzle for later." Mary said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes we should. There's the text." They're downstairs. Mom, you want to follow us?" Dean asked, standing up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes, that'll be fine." Mary nodded, standing up from the couch. Cas stayed still, starting to hum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's ok, Cas, it's ok. Remember how nice tonight will be?" Dean said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Car." Cas murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's only a few minutes away. Just a little ride."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Clothes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We can go just like now. You can wear your sweat pants, it's alright." Dean said comfortingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Do you have it?" Cas asked quietly. Dean looked up to find Mary, but she had gone to use the bathroom. He pulled the chain up from under his shirt and showed Cas the plastic ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Right here. But remember, it's a secret." Dean said quietly, tucking it back in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes. Secret. Ok. Shoes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You should probably wear your tennis shoes. Go ahead and put them on." Dean said. Cas nodded and got up to go get them, as Mary passed him from the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Are you really going to wear this old green shirt to dinner? Honestly, I should have been here ages ago just to fix your wardrobe." Mary chuckled, straightening his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, mom, Cas doesn't like to dress up. Sensory issues with the clothing material. Casual is what's going to make him comfortable." Dean explained. Mary made a face of realization, then straightened herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well, I guess that dress will wait. Shall we go?" Mary asked, as Cas walked up behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, I'm ready. Cas?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ready." He said nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ok, let's get this show on the road."_ ________

* * *

"Sammy! Good to see you!" Dean said happily. He hugged his brother and slapped him on the back, before Sam pulled away.

_________"Mom!" He laughed cheerily, practically mowing over Gabriel to hug her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"When did you get here? Guys, this is my mom Mary." Sam introduced. As Michael and Gabriel shook hand with her, Jessica came up to greet Cas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hey, remember me?" She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I couldn't forget you." Cas said honestly. She laughed and stuck out her hand to shake, and Cas did so politely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Mary is a nurse." Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I know, me and her met last summer. I should say hi to her." Jess said, leaving to go talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As they waited, Jimmy and Claire drove up outside. Dean waved to them and they came inside quietly, walking past the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Dean, why were we invited?" Jimmy asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Because you're family now, you and Claire. So tonight we'll have some responsible fun, and you two are included in that." Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We don't know anybody." Claire spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, then let's introduce you." Dean said. Just as he spoke, Sam happened to glance over, and did a double take._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Holy shit!" He said loudly. Mary slapped the back of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Language son."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"There's two of them!" Sam said stupidly. Jess was in a similar state of shock, while Mary shook her head and walked over quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm Mary Winchester, Deans mother. What are your names?" She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm Jimmy Novak, this is my daughter Claire." Jimmy said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Uh, I'm Sam. This is my girlfriend Jessica. Sorry, I- I really didn't expect that." Sam said awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's alright. Cas had a similar reaction." Jimmy said. Sam looked confused, but before he could say anything, a waitress came up to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Table for nine, under Novak?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"That's us, come on Cas." Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What is there to eat?" Cas asked, as they were lead to the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well, its Italian, so there's lots of pasta-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I want pasta and butter." Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ok, you want some chicken in it?" Dean asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ok. Order for me?" Cas asked quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Of course." Dean said, letting Cas thread their hands together briefly before they sat down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dean waited until the waitress came around to Jimmy and gave him a stern look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Just- uh, water." Jimmy said quickly. Dean and Michael both nodded towards him, and he looked relieved. When it came to Cas, he stayed quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Sweet tea, and... what do you want Cas? Sprite?" Dean guessed. He always got sprite when they went out on dates. Cas nodded and Dean nodded to the waitress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Alright, I'll be right back with that in a moment. We have soup for today, chicken and dumplings, and the salad is a large Caesar. Does anyone think they're ready to order appetizers?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'll go ahead and tell you I'll have the soup." Dean spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Me too, I love dumplings." Michael said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I think everyone else is for salad." Mary said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Wait!" Cas stopped her. He put a hand on her arm and she looked over at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Soup for him too." Mary said quickly. Cas nodded and Mary smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said. Cas sighed and held Deans hand under the table, starting to hum as he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Do you need to go outside?" Dean asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Not yet." Cas ground out through clenched teeth. He was determined, Dean could tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We'll tell everybody after we eat, don't worry." Dean said. It didn't stop him from worrying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________"Cas, it's so good, you have to try it." Dean said. Cas looked down at his bowl of soup and frowned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's got cream broth. And spinach. And the dumplings are not good. You have to do eat it." Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Why do I have to eat it?" Dean asked, scooping up more of his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'll eat it." Michael said quickly, reaching over the table and grabbing the bowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I don't want to be impolite to the waitress and waste it." Cas said. Dean nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We'll make sure it gets eaten. Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Cas looked over towards Deans soup and his stomach turned. All of a sudden he stood up, hitting his knee on the table, and starting to whine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ok, outside, ok." Dean said quickly, standing up with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Cas raced past table after table, his legs starting to shake, and finally got outside. Feeling the breeze was nice, and he leaned against the building, flapping his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What happened?" Dean asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Felt sick. Shaky." Cas said quietly. He continued to hum and whine, and Dean sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You've probably got low blood sugar, you need to eat. Do you think you can eat yet?" Dean asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No. Need. Time." Cas said, grinding his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ok, all the time you need. Don't worry. It'll pass, and you can eat some pasta, and feel better." Dean said. Cas nodded but wasn't sure if he believed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They waited a few minutes, until Cas was calmer, and Dean was about to suggest they go back inside, when Jimmy came out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I... came to check on you." He said awkwardly. Cas nodded but didn't speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"He just got a little overwhelmed. Can you tell the waitress to rush his pasta out? He needs something in his stomach. Actually, can you bring us his sprite?" Dean asked. Jimmy nodded and without another word stepped back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We can stay out here until the food comes, ok?" Dean said. He sat down on the pavement and leaned against the building, and Cas copied his actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's ok, I understand." Dean said. He put his hand out and Cas took it, letting only one hand flap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"There you go. We're relaxing, and see? You can see some stars out from here. It's not so bad out here." Dean commented. Cas nodded and hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Here you go." Jimmy interrupted. Cas reached up and took his cup and sipped it, nodding towards Jimmy. He struggled for a moment before he found his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Thank. Jimmy." Cas ground out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"He's having a little trouble talking right now." Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"That's alright. I'll get you when the food arrives." Jimmy said. He waved at Cas, then turned and went back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's ok Cas, just take small sips. We'll wait."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________"Foods here. What happened?" Claire asked. Dean helped Cas stand up, then turned towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Little but of anxiety and upset stomach is all. He'll be ok now that he's had some sprite and cool air." Dean explained. Claire nodded and wordlessly led them back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Cas stopped in the doorway a moment, taking in the lighting and the sounds and the servers walking back and forth. Then he took a deep breath and started to walk forward. Dean smiled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You're doing a great job. I bet you're hungry." Dean said. Cas nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well the food is right on the table. Pasta and butter." Dean said. Cas nodded again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As they sat down, Cas took a huge breath and tried to stop himself from whining again. He picked up his fork and began to eat, pushing away the anxiety for now, and Dean nodded to himself. Everything was fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What did we miss?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_________"Well, now that everybody is done, I have an announcement!" Dean said, standing up. Cas whimpered and buried his face in his hands, then sat back up like normal. Dean realized everyone was holding their breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I have a certain object to show you. It's uh, it's circular, and fit on this chain around my neck here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Dean-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's real shiny too, I think you'll all love it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Dean!" Sam yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oh goodness!" Mary covered her mouth, hiding her smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'd just like to show off the best damn engagement ring I've ever received!" Dean bellowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Everyone went into an uproar. Gabriel and Claire laughed at the ring, Michael and Jimmy stood speechless, while Sam, Jess, and Mary all came around the table to hug him. Cas stood up but backed away from everyone's hugs, taking handshakes and fist bumps instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ah, when did you do it buddy?!" Gabriel asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"A month ago." Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"A month! He didn't tell us for a month!" Gabriel laughed, shaking Michaels shoulders. He still looked shocked, as did Jimmy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I cannot believe- how- this is incredible!" Michael said. Casnodded, smiling, and looked over towards where Dean was still being hugged by Mary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oh, I knew it! I knew when you called, it had to be- oh, I'll have to stay to help you plan the wedding." She went on. Cas smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We're getting married!" Cas shouted, joining in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes we are sweetheart." Dean said, turning towards him. He held out his hand and Cas took it, and he raised it up in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Whoo!" Dean cheered. A few people from the tables around them clapped, and they both smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"May I kiss you?" Dean asked. Cas picked up deans hand and pulled it to his face, then nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dean kissed him on the lips, and the cheering turned louder. Dean could fell Cas flapping one hand, but the other held firmly to his. They broke off as Cas started to laugh, making Dean feel giddy inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We're getting married!" Cas said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I know we are! Now I have to go pick you out the best ring there ever was." Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Can I get you one? That fits?" Cas asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"If you want to, of course." Dean said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Can we go tomorrow?" Cas asked. Dean laughed and looked towards Gabriel, who nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
